


Come Tomorrow

by zarahjoyce



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Not Shippy, Oops, most likely AU, nothing is okay for the lupins, oooh, ~yet~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "What they did was wrong. They deserve to be punished. Why are we even discussing this?""Because you and I both know the reason they did what they did!"Speculations on future eps.





	Come Tomorrow

"Keiichirou, good, you're here." This was just the opportunity she'd been waiting for. Tsukasa grabbed the folder from her desk and went to him. "We need to talk about how we can help Kairi, Umika-chan, and Touma-kun's case. I have--" 

" _Help_ them?" Keiichirou said, looking at her strangely. "And why should we do that?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked him. Discreetly looking around them she stepped closer to him and added quietly, "I heard that they're looking at giving the three two, possibly five years without parole."

"I know," Keiichirou said, grabbing a cup and nonchalantly pouring tea in it. "I recommended it."

She blinked at him. "You-- what?"

He looked at the selection of sweets before them and took one. "The first two years is for the grand theft itself. The additional three is for the multiple counts of _massive_ damages to property, defiance of authority, possibly--"

"You _can't_ be serious," Tsukasa said, staring at him in disbelief. She was looking at him so intently that she missed Sakuya entering their office - as well as his subdued greeting.

"What they did was _wrong_ ," Keiichirou said, sparing Sakuya a glance. "They deserve to be punished. _Why_ are we even discussing this?"

"Because you and I both know the reason they did what they did!" she argued, feeling the first stirrings of anger in her blood. Tsukasa slammed the folder on the table in front of him, opened it on the files she'd meticulously collected. "A missing brother, fiance, friend. Now we know what their motivations _were_. We should--"

"Are we supposed to look the other way, then?" he asked her, crossing his arms. Tsukasa could see that he was starting to get riled up; _good_. "Are we supposed to excuse them for taking up the mantle of thieves because they lost loved ones?"

"They were given a promise that they can do something about it," she argued. "You can say they were _coerced_ into becoming thieves. Not everyone was given the opportunity like they were."

Keiichirou barked out a laugh that grated on her nerves greatly. "Thank goodness for that, isn't it? The city will be rampant with criminals if that wasn't the case." Under his breath he added, "Like we aren't understaffed as it is."

Tsukasa took a deep breath, expelled it. Then, "I can't believe you can just be so cold about this, Keiichirou. If I recall, you treated those three like they were your friends. Kairi was like a brother to you! And Umika-chan--"

"Oh, and like _you_ didn't?" he shot back. Keiichirou drank his tea in a single gulp, wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Turning to her he said, "They led us to believe they were innocent, Tsukasa. They lied to us, time and again, most of the time even to our _faces_. They entertain us when they're in civilian form but when they're in costume they actively try to _kill_ us. You want me to forgive them for that?"

Behind them, Sakuya was busy wringing his hands, seemingly not knowing what to do with them. "Sempai--"

"Is that it, then?" Tsukasa demanded. "Are you taking revenge on them because they fooled you?"

"They fooled _us_!" Keiichirou said, slamming his hands on the table. "Don't you dare make it seem like I'm the only idiot here. They made us look so incompetent, Tsukasa. Why are you not mad about _that?_ "

Truth be told her pride had demanded some sort of reparation, too. Unlike Keiichirou, however, she'd like to believe she could see the bigger picture. "What I _feel_ is not what's important here," she said through gritted teeth.

"I agree," Keiichirou said, "so don't accuse me of being _cold,_ or that I'm doing this out of vengeance. They're criminals. I'm a _cop_. I'm being factual, I'm doing my job - something you _ought_ to do, too." His point made, he then took his seat, swiveled to face his computer - as though their discussion was already concluded.

Her mouth hung open at the unspoken insult hurled at her person. She didn't say anything, merely glared at him for all that she's worth. 

Sakuya took the opportunity to step between them. "Keiichirou-sempai, Tsukasa-sempai, please, let's not fight over this. I mean the case is no longer in our hands, right? There's nothing more we can do about it."

It was the wrong thing to say. She turned to him and said, "You're okay with the thought of Umika-chan doing time, Sakuya?"

He rubbed the side of his neck, looked away. "Well--"

Tsukasa crossed her arms and said, "She can no longer enter that fashion school she wanted, you know. Whatever type of future she can have will be _gone_. And you can stand there and simply say that 'there's nothing we can do about it'?"

Sakuya mumbled something under his breath but didn't dare look at her.

"They already lost their loved ones to the Ganglers," she said, closing her folder and hugging it to her chest. Tsukasa was so angry she was shaking. "Simply put they were _used_ , all for a promise that had no chance of being granted - and still you want to add to their suffering, Keiichirou?"

He turned and raised his chin at her. "They should have done the right thing from the start. They should have come to us, not take the matter into their own hands! Now look at what's happened to them." Keiichirou looked away from her. "They should have trusted _us_ to do our jobs."

"I can see why they didn't," Tsukasa said, "especially if they will come to someone as closed-minded as _you_."

"That's out of line," Keiichirou snarled, surging to his feet.

"Why?" she responded. "Like you, I was just being _factual_."

Tsukasa then turned on her heel and left without another word.


End file.
